At The Rooftop
by DeviDale
Summary: After the Christmas Bowl and the Japan High School All-stars draw with the American team; Hiruma Youichi, Anezaki Mamori, and the other former 2nd year Devil Bat members retired and are now in their 3rd year in Deimon Private High School. This story gives a peek at the daily life of the former manager and former team captain.


**At the Rooftop**

**Author:** DeviDale / HiruMamo2019

**Disclaimer:**Eyeshield 21 is not and will never be mine. If it was, HiruMamo would have been shown to have gotten married and had lots of children. lol

**Pairing:** HiruMamo of course!

**Rating:** K+

**Warning:** Hiruma's foul language and weird habits

**Summary:** After the Christmas Bowl and the Japan High School All-stars draw with the American team; Hiruma Youichi, Anezaki Mamori, and the other former 2nd year Devil Bat members retired and are now in their 3rd year in Deimon Private High School. This story gives a peek at the daily life of the former manager and former team captain.

**Note:** This fanfic is set during the third year of Hiruma and Mamori in Deimon Private High School.

This is my entry gift to all ES21 fans especially to HiruMamo lovers. And FYI, I don't even know how to use FFN properly so I'm just gonna post here anyway. This was written on June 24 but I didn't have the time to upload so I'm doing it now. My apologies. More HiruMamo soon.

_(I'm so sorry for the first wrong upload. I'm new to FFN)_

Mamori was with Hiruma in their usual spot at the rooftop. That spot was Hiruma's personal favourite in Deimon High because he can see everything that's happening around the school. It had been his habit to stay up there for years and for some reason, someone had followed suit. He recalled the first time she went there months ago.

Hiruma's first question when he saw Mamori open the door leading to the rooftop was, "what the heck are you doing here fucking manager?" and he just continued to fiddle with his laptop.

She just replied with the usual "Mou, Hiruma-kun, I have a name!" Hiruma didn't bother to look at her. He already knew what expression she would have on her face right now without having to look. But when she continued in a low voice, "I'm no longer the manager you know." He looked at her face and saw a different expression in her eyes.

"Tsk, if you're going to be that emotional, why not go and take care of the brats like you always do," he said as his eyes darted to the field where the American football club members were having their daily practice.

Mamori sat down beside him; earning a raised eyebrow from the former captain of Deimon American football club. _'I didn't say you could sit,'_ he wanted to say but her eyes were currently transfixed at the football team members who were all taking their practice seriously. He could clearly tell the longing in her eyes. This motherly woman's instincts are kicking in again and she clearly wanted to go to those brats; prepare their water, towels, snacks, take care of them, and tell them they were all doing well.

'They have all grown up,' the former manager thought as she eyed each and every player. She was surprised when she suddenly felt herself being lifted and her eyes widened both in protest and surprise.

"Wait, Hiruma-kun. What are you doing? Please put me down," Mamori complained. He was carrying her lover's style and was walking to the edge of the rooftop. His hands felt warm against her skin.

"I'll throw you down the field. Go tend to them already," the devious quarterback smirked.

"They don't need me anymore," Mamori stated with a gentle smile on her lips as she glanced at their former teammates. He was silent.

"Make sure you land properly because no one's gonna catch you. Ke ke ke." He laughed eerily and Mamori who was now nervous held tightly around his neck.

Mamori could feel the wind blow stronger the closer they get to the edge of the rooftop. She held tighter around his neck; not realizing that she had been holding onto him for a while now. She blushed when she felt the cool air at legs and thighs.

She looked around and saw that there were men by the window at the fourth floor one of the classrooms. They would have a clear view of the two if they get any closer to the edge of the rooftop and Hiruma was walking straight to it.

Mamori's eyes grew wide and her cheeks were tainted with a light tint of red when she realized that her arms were tightly wrapped around his neck. She instantly unclasped her arms and calmed herself. But the closer Hiruma walks to the edge the more she felt the winds blew. Another strong gust of wind blew bringing dust and leaves with it. She held onto him as she hid her face on his chest.

Hiruma couldn't stop himself from smiling. He liked the expression she was making. It was always fun to tease her. It made him a bit annoyed though that she was acting as if he would really throw her from that height. _'Like hell, she would fucking die if I drop her,' _he thought as he eyed her from head to foot as if not already knowing how thin her bones were. But having her hold on to him like this; he wouldn't mind whatever she thought he'd do. He instantly returned to his poker face when he felt her pulling away.

"Hiruma-kun, put me down already." Mamori demanded. Feeling the cool air on her legs and thighs reminded her that if any of the men below looked up, they would know the color of her panties. It would be totally embarrassing. And she'd rather not create anymore rumors about her and Hiruma. They were a hot topic for months and she'd rather not create a new one when it had just subsided a bit. If any of their schoolmates saw them like this, it would be adding fuel to the fire.

"Hiruma-kun." Her voice begged this time but he just raised an eyebrow. She bit her lip before speaking again. "If you go any further, there are men below. . ." Mamori hesitated. "I-I'm not wearing shorts. Put me down." Her cheeks were totally flushed and she didn't dare to look at his eyes. She instantly regretted it that she just revealed she's wearing just a single piece of undergarment beneath her uniform. She especially would rather not say please to this person but still, she had to say it. "P-please."

"You're really an idiot aren't ya?" he smirked as he walked back and settled her on the bench. Hiruma already knew about the men below but who would have thought that the fucking manager would go to the rooftop not wearing shorts under her skirt. Not that he haven't seen her wearing so few (since he had already seen her in swim suit) but he didn't like the idea of the perverts below seeing the color and design of Anezaki Mamori's lower undergarment. 'Tch. The hell are those fuckers still doing there? Those rooms should be empty at this hour.'

Mamori already had too many stalkers or rather obsessed lovers she did not even know were trying to get every bit of info about her and her female friends. If she hadn't been hanging around Hiruma, her stalkers would have kept following her. But the thought of being caught red-handed by the devil in their school kept them at bay in fear of what may happen to them. Hiruma's eyes narrowed. "Who goes to the rooftop not wearing shorts? Idiot."

"I'm not an idiot. And I didn't plan to go up here. So how should I know," Mamori glared stubbornly; although she's thankful that he actually listened to her – after she had to embarrass herself though.

It's been a month since they last talked to each other and yet this was how he would treat her. If there's a mop or broom here she would have hit him with it already. "You're really the worse Hiruma-kun." She said as she stood up.

"Stating the obvious again," Hiruma said as he retrieved his laptop with his usual poker face. His green eyes darkening slightly.

"Sorry for disturbing. Since I am a nuisance, I'll go now." Mamori pouted as she opened her bag and brought out a lunch box and a pack of sugarless gum. "Here, my friends and I are eating out so eat my lunch for me." She settled the lunch box and gum on the bench and walked away before the quarterback could say anything.

"Who said you can order me around?!" he complained and she just waved her hand. Hiruma watched as Mamori exited the door. His eyes darted to what she left for him and picked up the gum. "Keh, she said she didn't plan to come up here." He smiled to himself. "Well, I guess free lunch from Anezaki Mamori is not half bad." He took a picture of the bento before eating it. Someone would surely want to know what the famous Anezaki's lunch box would contain.

The following day, and the months that followed, Mamori found herself going up to the rooftop almost every single day to check on that loner who always himself busy at the rooftop.

Hiruma stopped fiddling with his laptop and glanced at the woman beside him. She was reading the latest release of the American football monthly. "Missing your job again fucking manager?"

"Eh? I'm just getting myself updated," Mamori denied. "And like I've been saying, I'm no longer a manager."

"Makes no difference. You'll be one again soon." Hiruma grinned.

"Says who?" Mamori narrowed her eyes.

"I did." Hiruma grinned.

"Who said I would be one because you said so?" Mamori crossed her arms in defiance and glared at him.

"I just know" Hiruma smiled. It was a genuine smile which he hid from her. But it didn't escape Mamori's eyes. She smiled to herself, her heart beating wildly. Yes, she would. She had already filed the application for after all.


End file.
